


I'm so HaPpY

by Nerdy_JD



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Blood, Cutting, Self-Harm, Short One Shot, Suicide, Updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_JD/pseuds/Nerdy_JD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm supposed to be Happy</p>
<p>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm so HaPpY

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that, Congrats to the Lego Ninjago tag for getting 100 stories. More is still to come but I'll talk about that at the end  
> I'm feeling really sucky these past few days but I'm getting better and so ready for the 15 of Feb!

"I'm happy, I'm so happy." The wonderful bubbly high of joy flowed through his veins. The smile on his face could not be mistaked on his pale skin, pink parted for pearly whites to shine through. The freckels stood out vividly against his cheeks as his mouth stretched out in a smile. His ginger-orange hair fell carelessly in waves down the side of his small face. Endless depths of clear, dark ocean blues, slightly glazed over with the shiny liquid of unshed water. He look down as satisfaction blew over him like the dark maroon flowing freely from pale skin.

"I should be happy. I should be so happy." The usually cheerful voice cracks in his throat as he forces the words out. The clear salty water from ocean blues drip out, mixing with the striking red. He painfully drags his finger over the open wounds, encouraging the intense burning that was the deep cuts.

"I wish I was happy." He whispers out in an empty, gloomy and cheerless voice. His tone laced with a sickening pain and his eyes so red and puffy that the could not even see the cause of his agony. using his uninjured hand he wipes his tears and looks down at his arm, and then to the forgotten blade laying on the stained tiles. He feels cold but is too weak to move to warmth. He watches as crimson leaks from himself and flows like a river out onto the pristine white floor. Black starts to dance around in his vision when he hears a knock on the door.

"Hey, are you still going to be long?"

He can't hear the anything. his exhausted eyes finally give into beautiful temptation.

the bloods not flowing through him anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Slavery will be updated soon  
> A new story will be coming up (its short)  
> Distraction is almost done and so is Chapter 12   
> And 2 new one-shots are in the workings  
> So there's a few things to look forward to :)  
> Don't forget to leave a comment


End file.
